Kids Say the Darndest Things
by the-great-snape-debate
Summary: Teddy takes his young son Remus to a family reunion, and Remus gets to meet his Great Grandfather Lyall Lupin for the first time. What Remus says, is nothing Lyall would have ever expected upon a first meet. Or any meet for that matter.


"Victoire come on, we're going to be late!" Teddy said as he picked up his son, Remus, and placed him on top of the kitchen table. The boy sat on the edge with his father in front of him as he fiddled with his tie trying to fix it. After a few minutes of Remus struggling against his attempts and Teddy's failure at getting it correct he removed the tie and placed it on the table. "Going tieless then, hmm?" He said with a chuckle.

Teddy could feel his stomach tying in knots as Victoire came into the room, a small brown sweater vest in her hand. "At least put this on him." She said tossing it to him as she moved to grab her shoes. Teddy smiled at Victoire.

"I haven't seen you wear that before." He said watching her bend over to pick up her shoes. "It's nice."

Victoire rolled her eyes. "It's horrid. But it's the only decent thing I have right now." She said slipping on her shoes. "Come on let's get going." She said as Teddy pulled the light brown sweater vest over Remus' head, the boy surprisingly compliant.

They were all headed to their very first family reunion. Teddy was excited to see his Grampa, Lyall Lupin. He hadn't seen him in a few years, and he had yet to meet Remus since they lived so far away.

They headed to the floo, Victoire going first, then Teddy.

When they came out Teddy was surprised at the bustle of people. There weren't many but it seemed like a greater amount due to the houses small size. Teddy held Remus in his arms as he looked around for anyone he knew. He didn't really talk to a good portion of the family on his fathers side. As supportive of his father as Lyall and his late wife Hope had been, the rest of the family didn't see much past his father's disease. It made Teddy sad to think that his father had had little family other than his mother and father.

Teddy put Remus down as the boy wiggled to get free. He held his hand, still scanning the crowed, Remus barely able to reach his hand from where he stood, the young boy had to reach his hand all the way up.

A few moments later Remus let go of Teddy's hand and scampered off. Teddy watched Remus walk through the room on his short little legs, straight up to a man who had to be nearing his mid-eighties early nineties though didn't look a day over sixty. Teddy smiled as he recognized Lyall and walked up behind Remus towards the man.

"Hello Grampa." Teddy said with a smile. Lyall looked up at him with a friendly smile and stood up to hug his grandson.

"It's been so long." Lyall said before looking down at the little boy that was staring up at him curiously. "And this must be young Remus." Lyall said, his smile kind, but becoming a bit sad.

"Say Hi, Remus." Teddy said as Lyall sat back down in his chair.

"Hi, daddy." Remus said making Teddy laugh.

"Not hi to me, Hi to your Great Grandpa Lyall." Teddy said. Remus looked at Lyall curiously and pointed to him.

"Daddy." He said looking back at Teddy.

"That's your great grandpa." Teddy corrected. Remus shook his head and walked up to Lyall.

"You my dad." He said quietly. Lyall laughed slightly. All young kids where easily confused, especially when it came to relations.

"I'm your Great Grandpa, Remus … Can you say Great Grandpa?" He asked. Remus looked at him confused before he looked at Teddy.

"You can say Great Grandpa, you're a big boy." Teddy said sitting on the floor next to Remus. "Can you say Great Grandpa?"

"Gate Grama." Remus said, though he sounded as if he were just saying it because they told him too. Remus wasn't sure why they were asking him if he could say Great Grampa, he'd been speaking near full sentences for a while now, even if he didn't say some words correctly.

Teddy smiled and looked up at Lyall. "Would you mind watching him a moment, I want to go get a drink." He said standing up again.

"Of course. It'll give me some time to get to know the little rascal." He said picking Remus up and placing him on his lap. Remus watched Teddy leave and turned to Lyall, staring at him a moment.

"You're a very quiet kid, you know that?" Lyall said. "My own son used to be the exact same way." Remus looked away from him. "What's the matter Remus? It's okay to be shy." The boy seemed nervous.

Remus turned to him and tugged on his sleeve, as if he didn't already have the man's attention. "Can I taw ou something?"

"Anything." Lyall said, glad the boy was speaking up finally of his own accord.

"I know oo' upset. And oo' sad." Remus said looking up at him. "Oo' no blame yourself no more. Is okay." He said moving up onto his knees to look at Lyall at eye level, his small hands pressed against Lyall's chest. "The moon doesn't hurt anymore." He said making Lyall flinch in surprise, his eyes widened in shock. Remus turned on his lap and climbed down onto the floor as Teddy came back with a drink for himself and Lyall.

Lyall stared at Remus who saw another little boy playing on the floor and moved across the room to play with him.

"What's the matter?" Teddy asked, seeing the stricken look on his face. Lyall watched as Remus crouched on the ground playing with the toy the little boy had.

"Did you tell Remus about … about my sons infliction?" Lyall asked. Teddy shook his head.

"No, he's too young. Why?" Teddy asked sitting in a chair next to him.

"He just …" Lyall shook his head. "Nevermind. I must have misheard him. You know my hearing lately. Pay no mind to an old man."

Teddy doubted Lyall had misheard whatever Remus had said, but he respected the man's wishes. If it was important he knew Lyall would talk to him.

((A/N - This is just a one shot guys, so, sorry if you liked it, that's the whole story. I may pick the concept up later with a different character, I'm sure you can guess which one xD We shall see, I have a lot of fanfics, plus two novels on my plate right now. We'll see how it goes. Anyway, I hope you liked this little one shot, and hope you guys enjoyed. Please leave a review. It would be much appreciated.))


End file.
